Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a frame assist zoom function and a method for controlling the image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses having a function of optically realizing variable magnification by driving a zoom lens (optical zoom) and a function of electronically realizing variable magnification by enlarging a portion of a captured image (electronic zoom) have been widely used. In image pickup apparatuses having the optical or electronic zoom function, it is likely that frame-out of a subject occurs when image capturing is performed in a telephoto state, and accordingly the frame-out issue needs to be addressed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-60595 discloses an image pickup apparatus having a framing assist (FA) zoom function (FA zoom function) as a function of rapidly capturing a subject when the subject is out of a frame. According to a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-60595, control is performed such that zoom-out of a zoom position is performed in a wide-angle direction when start of FA zoom is instructed and zoom-in is performed to the zoom position obtained at the time of the start of the FA zoom when termination of the FA zoom function is instructed.
Furthermore, image pickup apparatuses having an automatic zoom function of automatically changing a zoom position in accordance with subject detection information have been widely used. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-9435 discloses a configuration of a camera having an automatic zoom function of performing zoom-out to obtain an image pickup range including a detected subject when it is determined that the subject is out of an image pickup range.
In the FA zoom function disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-60595, zoom-out and zoom-in are performed in response to an operation of a photographer. Here, to enhance usability of the camera for the photographer, it is assumed that a zoom operation is automatically enabled in accordance with a state of a subject even in the FA zoom function.
However, with the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-9435, an automatic zoom function is not allowed to be operated when a subject is not detected. Therefore, in a case where automatic zoom is performed on the basis of information a face of a subject, when the subject moves while the face is facing sideways or rearward, the subject may not be detected due to lack of detection of its face, and accordingly, the automatic zoom function may not be operated. Therefore, if the subject is lost (frame-out occurs), the subject is required to be captured again by operating a zoom lever, refocusing, or the like in a general manner, and accordingly, a shutter release opportunity may be lost.